Winx Club Season 7: Wild Adventure
by Cougar38
Summary: Wild Magic. Magic with the potential to turn any living creature into the most aggressive being. What happens when the Winx, after failing to stop Kalshara, end up absorbing some wild magic. What new powers will they get and how will they deal with them? Follow snippets of the Winx's adventure with their newfound powers. Season 7 AU.
1. Chapter 1: Wild Magic

**Chapter 1: Wild Magic**

**I do not own Winx Club.**

"We need to find Faragonda as soon as possible; we can't let Kalshara get her into trouble." Bloom told the Winx and Roxy as they walked about the old Alfea campus looking for their younger headmistress. Suddenly Bloom stopped in her tracks and said, "Girls, I sense someone entering the Hall of Fairy Animals. Roxy, you go continue looking for Faragonda, we will go check out the Hall of Fairy Animals." The rest nodded as they split up.

"How much further to the Hall of Fairy Animals Bloom? I don't think I can run for much longer!" Stella exclaimed as the Winx sprinted through the underfloors of Alfea. "Not much more from what I remember if the Hall of Memories is the Hall of Fairy Animals." The redhead replied. "Over there! That is the Hall of Fairy Animals." She continued as she pointed to a pair of slightly opened golden doors with a light emanating from behind. The Winx dashed in and shouted, "Kalshara! Stop, you don't know what you are…AHHHHH!" their shouts were unheard as Kalshara absorbed the wild magic, sending a shockwave of magic through the room; sending the Winx flying towards the doors, slamming them against the doors. "Too late fairies! Now I have wild magic and you are not going to stop me from getting the Ultimate power of the Fairy Animals!" a now transformed Kalshara mocked the Winx as she ran out of the Hall of Fairy Animals, now the Hall of Memories. Little did anyone of them know, thanks to the Winx's intervention, they too had wild magic. It was just a little bit right? It was definitely going to change them completely right?

"Winx! Are you all alright?" Roxy called out to the six girls who were just recovering from the impact. "Pretty sure we are perfectly fine, but I think Kalshara got away; I don't see her anywhere and I think I heard her mock us after the shockwave." Aisha reassured the worried animal fairy. After all the Winx recovered, they left the old Alfea to find and save the digmoles from near extinction.

**Later…**

"Winx, aim at the giant's body to weaken it!" Bloom told the girls. Roxy fired an attack first but it did nothing. However, when the others attacked the giant, their attacks damaged it, leaving obvious cracks over its body. "Guys, why isn't Roxy's magic working on the giant but ours is?" Musa asked as she fired another attack, further damaging the giant's body. "I don't know but it is illogical, but whatever it is, we better save the digmoles before the giant crushes them." Tecna exclaimed. "Everyone, aim at the arms to loosen the soil so the digmoles can escape!" Bloom said. The Winx and Roxy nodded as the each fired an attack towards each of the arms of the giant, loosening the soil. This caused the digmoles to free themselves from the grasp of the giant and dig their way out just as the giant's chest was starting to break. When the last digmole dug its way out, the giant's body collapsed, flinging rocks and soil everywhere. Just then, the Winx started glowing as their Butterflix transformation ensued. After they transformed, headmistress Mavilla walked towards them and said, "Girls, nature has given you the Butterflix power because you have proven yourselves the true defenders of the fairy animals." "That is why we came here. I guess we don't have anything to hide anymore." Bloom commented. "Looks like our mission is done; let's go back." She continued as the Winx and Roxy began to glow. "Well I guess we will you see later!" Stella said as they vanished. "I wonder what she meant by that." The young Faragonda mumbled to herself.

**Back in the present…**

"Headmistress Faragonda, may I come in?" Roxy asked as she opened the door. "Yes you may Roxy." Faragonda replied. When Roxy took a seat, she queried the animal fairy, "What do you want to talk about?" "Well you see, back in the past, the Winx tried to stop Kalshara from getting her hands on wild magic but I think they were too late. However, I have this feeling that when they entered the room as Kalshara absorbed the wild magic, they absorbed some wild magic unknowingly." Roxy explained. "What makes you think so dear?" The headmistress asked. "Well, when we were fighting the giant of the valley, their Bloomix was able to damage it while my Believix wasn't and I don't think it has to do with the fairy forms." "Roxy, if what you say is true, then the wild magic in the Winx should be showing itself sooner or later. From what I learnt before, if someone absorbs a bit of wild magic, they won't go aggressive but would still have wild magic abilities like shape shifting. However, the powers were not as strong. Another thing is that anyone who absorbs a bit of wild magic will have to go through a transformation into their animal form; after that, they will have control over their powers." Faragonda explained to Roxy before continuing, "You better go check on the Winx, who knows when the wild magic will choose to start showing." Little did either of them know that what Ms Faragonda just said was happening as they spoke.

**Finally done for this chapter! Although I didn't like season 7 a lot, I really liked the idea of the Winx having wild magic in addition to their Butterflix (Which sucked like hell). Also, this took a long time as I had to follow the episode (which was torture). Another thing is, updates will take a while as I will need to watch a ton of Season 7 and there are only a few English dub episodes (which means I need to ask my friend to help translate /try to follow them myself so expect the chapters to not be exact copies TwT). Some of the storyline will changed too so be warned. There will be some chapters which I will make myself (which would take a while as I would need to plan).Note: I haven't forgotten about "Who We Truly Are." I'm just having some problems with the next chapter so sorry for the delay; the persona and Winx Club crossover will be pulled back further as I will need time to watch the whole of Persona 4 for the storyline and Personas so I apologise. Anyway, R&R and farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

**Reviews:**

**Zamazenta - Galar Legendary****: The Butterflix power is not going to work since the wild magic is combined with their fairy magic. So, if they would want to get rid of the wild magic, they would have to lose their powers. Most likely why in the show they didn't do that to Kalshara**

**meltingrelations: Hope you will find the rest of this interesting! I will try to find the Season 7 EL dub on dailymotion. It might just take some time.**

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

**Tecna POV**

We were all sitting in the living room of their dorm, bored stiff as the specialists were busy that day and thus unable to hang out. "How about we…" Stella was about to finish her sentence when all five of us snapped, "NO STELLA. WE JUST WENT SHOPPING TWO DAYS AGO." "You guys read my mind! How did you know?" Stella exclaimed. "That's because you say that all the time." Aisha said while rolling her eyes. "You know what, I'm just going to go to my room for some peace and quiet." She continued. "Same here; I want to try out a new song idea." Musa followed up. The rest of us all nodded as we also started to head back to our rooms until we heard a loud ripping sound. "Um guys, what was that?" Flora asked, a bit worried. "Guys, look behind you." I answered her question. To their horror, when they looked behind, they each saw a tail sticking out from their pants **(A/N they were in their S6 pyjamas from episode 1 of the season)** or in Stella's case, tail feathers. "What the fuck is this bullshit?" Aisha cursed. "Whoever is the asshole who…" she continued until she saw the most shocking thing-sandy yellow fur growing on her hand. The rest of us, seeing our friend's reaction, also looked at our hands and also saw either fur, scales or feathers growing there. In my case, I saw orange fur growing on the back of my hand, which was illogical since I don't think we had cast any spell that did this to us. "Does anyone know what is happening to us?" Bloom asked as she saw the scales on her hand grow up her arm and closer to her chest. Rrrrip! Suddenly, two large dragon wings emerged from Bloom's back, shocking us in the process. "Whatever is happening to us is not good. I don't like how this is going." Musa said as her hands became paws and her nails elongated into claws. "OH MY GOD. LOOK AT MY HAND. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO IT?" Stella screeched. We turned to see our blonde friends' hand becoming more like a wing as the seconds passed as her fingers slowly merged together while feathers grew over them. After a few moments of silence as we continued to stare at our arms, watching the fur/scales/feathers spread to under our clothes, Flora asked, "Is it just me or do my legs feel different?" When we looked down, we saw our legs completely covered in fur/scales/feathers and feet had become more animal-like. Collapsing from being unable to balance on our legs, the six of us were kneeling on the floor, groaning in pain as our bones changed to an animal's one. A light soon engulfed me and the other Winx as I felt the final changes happening; fur soon covered my whole face as my ears became pointed. However, right after that, I blacked out.

**A few minutes later…**

**Musa POV**

I awoke groaning in pain from the transformation as I slowly got onto fours. When I finally got up, I heard a voice call out, "You're awake." When I looked around I saw a caramel brown wolf staring at me. "How long have you been awake for?" I asked them. "Only just a minute or two." They replied. "So, who in the world am I talking to? I swear if it is Stella I'm actually going to flip." I asked them. They giggled before answering me, "It is just me, Flora," Flora replied. I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it is just you, if it was Stella, and I'd be in hell right now. That girl would be screeching the minute she wakes up." Just as Flora was going to say something, the others began to stir. I covered my ears, prepared for Stella's screeching; I was not a second too late as a phoenix started screeching VERY LOUDLY. I saw the others recoiling backwards away from the phoenix, which was obviously Stella from her reaction. "STELLA SHUT THE HELL UP. MY EARS ARE GOING TO BLEED ANY MOMENT NOW." I heard a voice shout at Stella, causing the phoenix to stop screaming. "Thanks a lot, whoever that is. My ears were going to die there." I thanked the owner of the voice. "I'm getting confused here, who is who?" Stella asked. "Flora" "Musa" "Bloom" "Aisha" "Tecna" we all replied. From that, I could tell that Bloom was a dragon, Aisha was a lioness and Tecna was a fox. "Wait, so we know who is who but what animals are we?" Aisha asked. "Bloom is a dragon, Stella is a phoenix, Tecna is a fox, Musa is a tiger and you are a lioness." Flora replied the Andros princess. "But I do have one question. What animal am I?" she asked us. "A wolf." I calmly told her. However, she seemed to be quite freaked out over her animal to which I don't know the reason why. "Flora? Are you still there?" Bloom asked her roommate as she waved her hand in front of the nature fairy's face. The next thing I know, I hear a loud crashing sound; when I turn to look for the source, I see Flora just moaning in pain as she lay on the floor. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened.

**Roxy POV**

By the time I rushed into the Winx's dorm, I was already too late; the Winx were already transformed. "Roxy? What are you doing here?" a tiger asked me. "Oh, I was talking to Headmistress Faragonda just now and told her about what happened back in the past. She told me that you guys might have absorbed some wild magic and might have some shape shifting powers without becoming some aggressive creature. And that it would be showing soon." I explained to them before asking while pointing to a wolf, "Who is that there knocked out by the door?" "Flora." They answered. "What? How did she end up like that? I thought she was the type who wouldn't just purposely crash into a door." "Except when she finds out that she is now a wolf." A lion answered my question. "So then, who is who?" I asked them. "Well, I'm Tecna and those are Musa, Bloom Stella and Aisha respectively." Tecna, who was a fox, replied me as she pointed to a tiger, dragon, some sort of bird and a lioness. By that time, Flora had begun to stir as she slowly got back on fours. "Roxy? Is that you?" she asked wearily. "And am I actually a wolf?" she continued, causing the rest to stifle a laugh as they saw their friend still refuse to believe that she was a wolf. "Sure Ms still-refuses-to-believe-that-they-are-a-wolf, why don't you ask Roxy to show you your reflection." Bloom teased her roommate. I tried not to laugh as I conjured a mirror for Flora to see her reflection since they were unable to use magic; her face of disbelief was one priceless face as I don't know when will be the next time I will ever see her face like that (if I ever get the chance to). "Roxy, did Ms F tell you anything about how long we will be stuck in this state for?" Stella asked me. "I really need to go get my make-up done again, the transformation definitely messed it up." Both Musa and Aisha face-palmed at the Solarian princess, obviously not in the best of moods. "Nothing happened to your make-up for sure Ms Fashion, so stop being an emoticon." Musa growled at Stella.

Just then, the six of them started glowing and began to float in the air; I stood back, giving them space just in case the worse happened. As fast as it appeared, the light soon faded and the Winx all dropped onto the ground, back in their pyjamas, groaning in pain from their transformation. Most of them slowly got up, quickly getting used to standing on twos again, aside from Stella since she was perching on Bloom's shoulder earlier which didn't end well when they transformed back. "Owwww, Stella can you get off of me; you are much lighter as a phoenix than when you are human." Bloom mumbled from under Stella. "Sorry B, blame it on the stupid transformation. If it AT LEAST gave a warning that we were going to transform back then I would have flown off of you before we transformed back." The blonde apologised. "Roxy, did Ms F say anything about the transformation? Are we able to transform freely or are we going to go through that whole trauma again?" Aisha asked me. "I don't really know but I think Ms Faragonda did say that after your first transformation, you should be able to control when you transform into your animal form." I replied her.

**Well that does it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it (hopefully it was interesting).Bloom's animal form looks like Kalshara's dragon form but without the mane and she is a bit taller than the Winx and is around Amarok's length. Flora's animal form looks like the female magiwolves from Episode 6 & 7 but with brown fur. Stella's animal form looks like shiny but with the purple replaced with orange. Musa's animal form looks like the adult tigers from Episode 11 and is around the size of the tiger seen. Tecna's animal form looks like the blue fox-like (?) creature from Episode 25 but purely orange in colour except for the tip of the tail being white; she is around Musa's animal form's size. Finally, Aisha's looks like Kalshara's lion form but with sandy yellow fur and does not have the mane and she also has smaller round ears. From next chapter onwards, I will be doing snippets of each episode so 1 chapter per episode. The length will vary depending on the number of scene that could call for their powers and some episodes may not have any as there are no suitable scenes. Anyway, farewell for now and R&R!**


	3. Season 7 Episode 4

**Reviews**

**Zamazenta - Galar Legendary****: in all honesty, I didn't watch Season 1 but I think they still do have the dragonflame in them.**

**Season 7 Episode 4**

**In Ms Faragonda's office**

"Well then, I know just how to thank them for helping us." Stella said as she snapped her fingers, causing many berries to start appearing. "Stella, what are you doing?" Roxy asked. "Why? What's the problem?" Stella asked the animal fairy. The digmoles, seeing the berries dashed forward and started collecting as many berries as possible. "This IS the problem!" Roxy exclaimed as she pointed to the digmoles starting to burrow into the floor. The Winx looked at each other before they took in a deep breath and transforming into their animal forms to try to catch the digmoles. "Ow" both Musa and Tecna mumbled as they crashed into each other when chasing the digmoles. "Stop. Enough!" Flora growled as she tried to pounce on the digmoles. Suddenly, a digmole leapt onto Ms Faragonda's desk a flung a berry to its companion across the table; in its hurry to catch the berry, the digmole knocked into a digmole statue, causing it to fall off the table. "Got it!" Bloom exclaimed as she caught the statue with her tail in the nick of time. Reverting back to her human form, Bloom told the rest, "I've never seen this statue before. Maybe in rescuing the digmoles in the past changed the present." She then passed the statue to Ms Faragonda. On the other hand, the other Winx were still in their animal forms running about to catch the digmoles. "That's ENOUGH." Ms Faragonda commanded as she snapped her fingers, causing all the berries to disappear. "You need to understand animals to deal with them Stella." She scolded the Blonde. "I do hope your planning of the grand opening party turns out better than this." She continued. "OH NO!" Stella shouted. "THE PARTY IS TODAY!"

**Later on at the Park (Giant turtle scene)**

"Watch out!" Aisha shouted as the giant turtle started attacking them. In order to protect the specialists, the girls turned into their animal forms and shoved their boyfriends away just as the attacks hit the ground. The specialists stood there shocked at what just happened to their girlfriends. "What did you do?" Flora asked Helia. "I told you not to wake it up!" "It wasn't me Flora." Helia told his girlfriend. "Look out!" Flora shouted as she turned into her animal form and shoved Helia into the water, getting both of them drenched. "Girls…" Brandon trailed on after seeing his girlfriend and her friends all transform into different animals. "We'll explain later. Take care of the fairy animals!" Bloom told them, back in human form. By that time, both Flora and Helia had gotten out of the water and split up to join their friends. "Let's go Winx. Magic Winx! Butterflix!"

**After calming the Giant turtle**

"So, you are saying that you have wild magic and can shape shift into one animal each?" Sky asked, utterly confused about the events from earlier. "Mhm." The girls replied. "Can we see your animal forms again? We didn't have a good look earlier since the turtle was attacking us." Brandon asked them. The Winx nodded and turned into their animal forms for the Specialists to see. "And I thought I would never see the day where my girlfriend and her friends all turn into animals." Helia mumbled "Bloom!" the Winx turned around to see Roxy walking towards them. "Roxy! Are you ok?" Bloom asked. "Brafilius!" the animal fairy said as she cried into the redhead's shoulder. "He took the digmole and my stone of memories!" "Oh no…" Musa said. "That means that bad wizard…" Tecna stopped mid-sentence. "Can travel through time now…" Bloom finished

**I decided to let the specialists find out about the Winx's wild magic earlier since it would cause some problems later and it makes way for more interesting scenes. Anyway, up next is probably an episode with one of the most amount of scenes. Note: the episodes are probably going to be out of order after the next one as I will be doing all the episodes with the English dub I can currently find before the other ones once I find their English dubs.**


	4. Season 7 Episode 5

**Season 7 Episode 5**

**When the Winx are attacked by the Flying monsters**

"GET DOWN!" Bloom shouted to the other Winx as the flying monsters attacked them, destroying the pillars they were on. "Ahhhhhh!" they screamed as they plummeted downwards. "We have to transform! Quick!" Bloom called out. "No wait. We can use the costume's wings to glide on the air currents!" Stella exclaimed. "Right one Stella!" Bloom told the blonde as they began to glide in the air. "It's almost as fun as gliding with our own wings!" Aisha exclaimed. "Anyone wants to make snarky remarks about my costumes now?" Stella asked the girls. "Stella, you know both you and Bloom can fly with your animal forms right? Why did you still insist on wearing your costume?" Tecna asked. "Oh because it's way more fun this way AND we don't get to do this every day right?" the blonde replied. "I think we are safe now." Flora commented after some time. "You fairies have such a positive little attitude. Go my flying slaves! Go destroy those six little birds!" Brafilius commanded. "They've been hypnotised by Brafilius! It's him who is making them attack us!" Bloom exclaimed. The flying monsters began to attack the Winx, who all managed to avoid the attacks. "Well let's see you try to dodge a storm of stingers!" Brafilius challenged as his mount fired off a round of stingers, puncturing holes in the girls' costumes, causing them to fall towards the ground. "Nice, that was easier than I expected. Now I can concentrate on the mission!" Brafilius told himself. "Bloom, now is DEFINITELY the time to transform into a dragon, we'd really appreciate the ride." Musa told the redhead. "Got it!" she replied as she turned into her animal form in an attempt to soar under the falling Winx to catch them. This almost worked, expect when all the Winx were safely on her back, the combined weight prevented her from flying up; causing the six to fall onto a dinosaur egg, cracking it. When Bloom turned back into her human form, she mumbled, "Next time, I'm only going to carry three of you, five is too many for me to keep hovering until we reach ground level. Anyway, are you all ok?" "Sure, but I have to say prehistoric rocks are softer than I expected." Stella replied. Suddenly, the egg started rumbling and pieces of the egg were breaking out, causing the Winx to get off the egg quickly.

**When Stella insults the cry-cry**

"I don't know. It's pretty funny looking; it's so flashy it looks tacky," Stella told the girls. "I'd hate to say it, but its…kind of, well… ugly." The blonde's words somehow offended the cry-cry, causing it to begin crying, washing all the girls. "I think we should transform into our animal forms, they should help!" Aisha shouted above the roaring of the gushes of water. The Winx all heard it and turned into their animal forms; while Bloom and Stella both managed to fly above the water streams, the other four were not as lucky as they landed on top of each other on a rock, still in their animal forms. After getting off the rock, which involved the others getting shoved off by Flora by accident when she tried to move in her animal form, the Winx rushed towards the mother dinosaur that was chasing after the baby dinosaur that was still stuck in the river. "Come on girls! We have to transform!" Bloom called out. "Magic Winx, Butterflix!"

**The giant spider fight**

"We need to stop it without hurting it." Bloom told Stella and Musa as they flew above the spider. Just then, the spider shot a web out of its mouth which hit Stella; causing her to fall down to the ground. "This stuff is disgusting!" Stella exclaimed in disgust. "Then just transform into your animal form for crying out loud! You should be able to squeeze your way out!" Musa snapped. The blonde nodded and transformed into a phoenix but it was to no avail; the webbing was still stuck around her wings. "WATCH OUT!" Stella shrieked in shock as the spider came climbing up the rock towards Bloom and Musa. The two fairies stepped back in shock as the spider shot webs towards them, trapping them in the webbing too. "Bloom! I think you can use your animal form to break the webbing, then you can free us; just make sure not to get shot again!" Stella told the redhead who nodded and transformed into a dragon, freeing herself in the process; she followed up by breaking the webbing with a swipe of her claw. "Thanks Bloom, now I think it is time we taught the spider a lesson on who to attack!" Musa said as she transformed into a tiger and chased after the spider which had gone after the other three Winx girls. Meanwhile, the others had just confronted Brafilius when the spider neared them and fired two rounds of webs which trapped both Flora and Tecna. "Aisha! Go after the cry-cry! We will deal with the spider!" Bloom told Aisha who nodded and flew after Brafilius, who had taken the cry-cry. The three fairies quickly freed Flora and Tecna from the webbing before starting to attack the spider; the other two fairies both followed suit and turned into their animal forms and began to attack the spider while avoiding the webbing. It only took a while before they managed to pin the spider down before it got chased away by the mother dinosaur. As they transformed back, Bloom told the girls, "Now that we have dealt with the spider, let's go catch up with Aisha."

**That's it for this chapter, sorry I took so long with this one, and hopefully the next chapter would not take as long. For now, farewell!**


End file.
